


Lush

by handelgamer



Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, botany in particular, musings on gathering, or more musings on ratika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: It was so viberant, so alive, Q'hara swore the forest sung at him.
Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905949
Collections: #FFxivWrite Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge - Complete Works, #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Lush

Today’s quests from the Qitari were hemp for paper, seeds to make oil out of and flax to help repair tools. After that, Q’hara would gather some mushrooms for Syngigeim and some cotton for himself and also some reagents.

There was such an electric energy within the Greatwood that pleased Q’hara. Gridania was fine and all but there was a bit of wildness to the Greatwood that reminded him of how he grew up. Though he had to be honest, civilization suited him better these days. Still, there was a warmth in meeting with the Night’s Blessed, assisting the Qitari in their relics and sometimes going on patrols with the Viis.

And, of course, skirting all the hostile vegetation for the goods. The various herbs and ingredients ready to be used and transformed into something new and helpful. Though the lessons Dreaming Sheep drilled in his head about being mindful, and not taking more than what was needed...

Thirty of everything would be enough for a while, right?

**Author's Note:**

> LA-HEE!


End file.
